Emeralds
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Sirius is desperate to show Remus his new surprise. WolfStar Fluff, written as a prize for Claykalin, and also for The Lottery Competition.


**A.N: **I have written this as a prize for Cora for winning Day 2 of the Countdown For Christmas Drabble Contest.

This is also my week 6 second ticket for the Lottery competition, with the following prompts:32: "Why do you always come to me when you find yourself in trouble?", 37. "I hate you." /"But you love me a little, right?"/ "Perhaps."/ "Then it's all good.", 31. "Are we there yet?", 7. WolfStar, 25. Emerald

* * *

Sirius was rushing across the courtyard to where Remus was sitting, working on his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. It was their seventh, and final year – but Remus still didn't take any time to just _relax. _It was just work, work, and more work, as far as he was concerned.

Sirius was panting by the time he reached the bench, and Remus looked up at his friend, raising an eyebrow.

"Moony…huh…gotta…huh…tell you something…" Sirius gasped, keeling over and clutching his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why do you always come to me when you find yourself in trouble?" Remus asked absent-mindedly, looking back to his parchment.

"Why do you always _assume _that I'm in trouble?" Sirius questioned, straightening up. "I just want to show you something. Come with me?"

Remus sighed. "Padfoot, I'm up to my _ears _in extra homework…"

"It won't take long. Come _on_," Sirius pulled Remus' arm, hauling him to his feet.

Sirius dragged Remus right out of the castle. They headed towards the Whomping Willow, Sirius with his long, fast strides – and poor Remus struggling to catch up.

"Are we there yet?" Remus nagged.

"We're only going to the Whomping Willow."

"_Why _are we going to the Willow – Peter isn't with is, Sirius."

"It's okay, I have a plan," Sirius replied, not slowing down. They reached the Whomping Willow shortly, and Sirius grabbed a large branch, using it to prod the knot at the bottom of the trunk. The branches of the Willow tree stilled almost immediately, freezing in the air as if it had been petrified. Sirius shoved his friend forward gently, and Remus rolled his eyes, before walking across to the ditch that led into the tunnel.

Remus only ever used this tunnel while he was in wolf form, and he noticed immediately how much more difficult it was to travel through it as a human. Everything seemed more enclosed – the smell was damper, he was getting scratched and scraped by everything that he bumped passed…

He was relieved to finally see specks of light up ahead. Sure enough, within a few minutes he was crawling into the creaky, crusty old shack that had come to be his home, every time the full moon rose.

But something seemed different. The room they stood in now, yes – seemed normal. However, Remus could smell something else in the air – fresh, new paint. He was sure.

Sirius emerged behind him, and took his hand. "This way - come on," he muttered, and led him up the rickety, temperamental staircase. The smell of paint was getting stronger, and as they walked into the Shrieking Shack's bedroom, Remus discovered why.

The master bedroom had been completely renovated. It was like stepping through a wall and into a new house, completely. The walls, which had previously been a dark, faded and peeling green colour, were now emerald and vibrant. The four poster bed had matching bedcovers, but Sirius had strung up Gryffindor scarves and motifs around the walls. It was a wonderful, secret little getaway.

"What is this?" Remus breathed.

"I just wanted to make it nicer for you. I know it's not nice to have to sit in the same dreary, depressing old room every month, Moony. It's bound not to make your wolfish traits any lighter," Sirius chuckled, giving Remus a nudge.

"I hate you," Remus replied, but he was grinning.

"But you love me, right?" Sirius answered.

Remus' smile widened, and he sat down cautiously on the edge of the bed, smoothing his hand over the silky green sheets. "Perhaps."

Sirius sat down beside his friend, and bent his head closer. "Then it's all good," he whispered, before capturing Remus' lips with his own.


End file.
